Mika's promises
by Positives with Negatives
Summary: A short section from Mika's diary filled with secrets and dreams. And of course, it involves a certain black haired male. (Mika x Yuu/light yaoi)
**Author's note-** Okay this is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me if you could, but constructive criticism is always welcomed. And a review would be nice too.

Disclaimer-I do not own Seraph of the End

Warning-contains light yaoi (boy x boy)

Note-pure imagination

" _Hello_ "-thoughts

 _Hello-_ writing

Hello-normal text

* * *

Even Mika had things that he didn't want anyone to know. Aside from the fact that he was indeed a damned blood sucking vampire, that when the hollow moons hangs behind the clouds he was struggling to keep his restraints to prey on innocent children nearby, the inflicted pain that tormented his body to stop his revolting desires from shredding his remaining humanity, and the strangled cries he would let out, in need of a certain black haired male.

No one will know these secrets besides the abused pillow stuffed beneath his bed.

But even Mika fell victim to the naivety of childhood.

He had left physical evidence. The very documented facts that'll make his actions before a disguise, leaving Kururu's favor in the dust and transform the honorable Mika into a laughing stock to humans and vampires alike. He should have burned the thing. And he was undoubtedly going to do so. But he had wanted to look through it for the last time before the said object turn into useless ashes.

A diary, who knew Mika would ever have such a thing.

His fingers brushed the spine of the small notebook. The leather felt cold to the touch and the texture mimicked that of a long used rag. A stain of burnt coffee ran along its face. A layer of dust appeared before him as he turned the pages, paying no mind to the distraction he continued, stopping at a particular section. An elegant brow was rosed as he looked in amusement at the text. The words were faded. Black ink had already paled into blue.

What was written on the 34 page of that worn notebook: _My promises to the future, by Mikaela Hyakuya_

 _1\. I promise that the family will escape this city._

 _2\. I promise that the Vampires will perish._

 _3\. I promise that they won't get another drop from us._

 _4\. I promise that someone will come to save us._

 _5\. I promise that the humans will rebuild this world._

 _6\. I promise that the family will see the sun._

 _7\. I promise that the only tears we'll cry are for joy._

 _8\. I promise that we'll live peacefully by the country sides._

 _9\. I promise that we'll have a small white house._

 _10\. I promise that there will be blankets will shelter us from the cold._

 _11\. I promise that there will be warm clothes for everyone._

 _12\. I promise that there will be food so no one will have to starve._

 _13.I promise that there will be enough clean water to drink._

 _14\. I promise that the children will have a happy future._

 _15\. I promise that we'll all grow up._

 _16\. I promise that there'll be more member of the family._

 _17.I promise that I'll make Yuu-chan happy._

 _18.I promise I will ask him to come with me on a night seven years from now, to see the stars._

 _19\. I promise to let him talk about his dreams that night._

 _20\. I promise that I will then tell Yuu-chan that I loved him._

 _21\. I promise that I'll kiss the blush on his cheeks._

 _22\. I promise that I'll wait for his reply._

 _23\. I promise that I'll return his hugs._

 _24\. I promise to announce our love to the world._

 _25\. I promise to hush the kids that are gigglings at our actions._

 _26\. I promise that I'll look only at Yuu-chan, at his signature smile._

 _27\. I promise that I'll always be by Yuu-chan's side._

 _28\. I promise that Yuu-chan wouldn't have to bare all the burdens._

 _29\. I promise that the darkness would never touch Yuu-chan again._

 _30\. I promise that Yuu-chan would never have to say sorry._

 _31\. I promise to make Yuu-chan mine._

 _32\. I promise that Yuu-chan and I will get married._

 _33\. I promise that Yuu-chan and I will have a beautiful wedding._

 _34\. I promise that Yuu-chan and I will have our own little house._

 _35\. I promise that Yuu-chan his favorite curry._

 _36\. I promise that I'll tuck his blanket every night._

 _37\. I promise to protect Yuu-chan._

 _38\. I promise to protect Yuu-chan from sorrow._

 _39\. I promise to protect Yuu-chan from rain._

 _40\. I promise to protect Yuu-chan from snow._

 _41\. I promise to protect Yuu-chan from troubles._

 _42\. I promise to protect Yuu-chan from regrets._

 _43\. I promise to protect Yuu-chan from war._

 _44\. I promise to protect Yuu-chan from death._

 _45\. I promise that Yuu-chan and I will see the stars again._

 _46\. I promise that I won't let Yuu-chan die._

 _47\. I promise_

 _48\. I promise_

 _49\. I promise_

 _50._

Mika stared at the sentence, repeating it over and over to himself. Many years have passed since then. The family was murdered and now he knew that there was no one to save them. He chuckled bitterly at the memoried and at his own foolishness as a child. Setting the object down Mika was ready to destroy it, but noticing a piece of paper stuck at the end he chose to take another look. It was glued to the back page, that would have been easily ignored.

" _As if someone had done it on purpose_." Mika added mentally.

The paper crinkled under the weight of his hand as the content was revealed. His crystal blue eyes widened as he skimmed the words. A smile found its way on his face as he gently closed the cover and positioned it on his selve. A wonderful feeling of warmth floated up his stomach as he was overwhelmed with a feeling of contentment.

He decided to keep the note book. For the sake of something he would rather not have anyone to know.

The letters were littered like scribbles, chicken scratch compared to Mika's handwritings. There were curves all over the place and a doodle of a blond and a black haired boy was printed in the corner.

What was written on the very last page of that worned notebook:

 _Mika and I will always be together Signed Yuichiro Hyakuya_

-End

* * *

Yes, I know three promises are missing, but I just can't think of anything else. Forgive me for not being romantic enough.


End file.
